HyunA (singer)
| birth_place = Seoul, South Korea | occupation = Singer, rapper | group_debut = February 10, 2007 June 15, 2009 October 7, 2009 December 1, 2011 May 1, 2017 | solo_debut = January 4, 2010 | years = 2007–present | height = 164cm | weight = 43.1kgInstagram: HyunA reveals her weight on social media | blood = O | fandom = A-ing | partner = DAWN | agency = P Nation Cube Entertainment JYP Entertainment | associated = Wonder Girls 4minute 4Tomorrow Trouble Maker Triple H | sns = }} HyunA (현아) is a South Korean singer and rapper under P Nation. She was a member of the girl group 4minute, and its sub-group Trouble Maker. She was also a member of the girl group Wonder Girls, a member of the project girl group 4Tomorrow and a part of the co-ed trio Triple H. She made her solo debut in January 4, 2010 with the single "Change". Personal life 'Relationship' On August 3, 2018, HyunA revealed that she has been dating E'Dawn, member of PENTAGON and Triple H, since May 2016.Soompi: HyunA And E'Dawn Confirmed To Be Dating 'Health' On November 28, 2019, HyunA posted a letter on Instagram opening up about her health.Soompi: HyunA Reveals She Deals With Depression, Panic Disorder, And Vasovagal Syncope She revealed that, in 2016, she was diagnosed with depression and panic disorder and that she didn't believe it for a year. She revealed that she currently regularly gets treatment for it every two weeks. After experiencing fogginess of vision and collapsing, she thought it was a symptom of her panic disorder and ignored it. However, after seeing a university doctor, she received a brain wave test where she was diagnosed with vasovagal syncope. She ends the letter by thanking the people for reading her letter and stating that she will love and take care of herself. Career '2007: Wonder Girls' '2009–2010: 4minute and solo debut' '2011–2017: Trouble Maker and Triple H' '2018: Departure from Cube Entertainment' '2019: New agency' On January 27, 2019, she and her partner, DAWN, signed with PSY's new agency, P Nation.Instagram: @42psy42's post On October 18, PSY posted a photo of the couple on his Instagram account, saying that the singles of both were finished.Instagram: @42psy42's post On October 29, eleven teaser photos of "Flower Shower", her first release under the new agency, were released.Instagram: @pnation.official's postInstagram: @pnation.official's postInstagram: @pnation.official's post Discography Mini albums * Bubble Pop! (2011) * Melting (2012) * A Talk (2014) * A⁺ (2015) * A'wesome (2016) * Following (2017) Single albums * "Lip & Hip" (2017) Digital singles * "Change" (2010) * "A Bitter Day" (2011) * "My Color" (2013) * "Flower Shower" (2019) Collaborations * "Tomorrow" (2009) * "Faddy Robot Foundation" (2010) * "This Person" (2012) * "One" (2018) Features * AJ - "2009" (2009) * Navi - "Wasteful Tears" (2009) * Brave Brothers - "Bittersweet" (2009) * MBLAQ - "Oh Yeah" (2009) * Park Yun Hwa - "Love Parade" (2010) * Nassun - "Outlaw in the Wild" (2010) * G.NA - "Say You Love Me" (2010) * Lim Yeong Hee - "Golden Lady" (2011) * Heo Young Saeng - "Let It Go" (2011) * PSY - "Oppa Is Just My Style" (2012) * Roh Ji Hoon - "Maker" (2012) * S4 - "She Is My Girl" (2012) * Eru - "Don't Hurt" (2012) * Rain - "Where You Going Oppa?" (2014) * SANTALKING - "꽃신 곰신" (2019) Filmography Movies * Midnight FM (2010) - cameo Dramas * High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) - cameo Music video appearances * 4Tomorrow - "Tomorrow" (2009) * Mighty Mouth - "Love Class" (2009) * AJ - "Dancing Shoes" (2009) * PSY - "Gangnam Style" (2012) * PSY - "Oppa Is Just My Style" (2012) * Jay Park - "You Know" (2015) Gallery References Official links * Instagram * TikTok * Twitter * YouTube es:HyunA Category:Singers Category:Female singers Category:Rappers Category:Female rappers Category:Soloists Category:Female soloists * * Category:2010 debuts Category:HyunA (singer) Category:Triple H Category:P Nation